The S.H.I.E.L.D Imperative
The S.H.I.E.L.D Imperative is a fanfiction created by Bluemetrox. I do not own the rights to any Marvel Characters. Basis What if....everything went wrong? What if Spider-Man kept the symbiote? Only Doctor Doom was given suerpowers on the expedition into space, and the Fantastic Four were killed by the radiation? What if Iron Man made ultimate upgrade? When superhumans go out of control, to the point where even other superhumans can't control them, Nick Fury decides the time for apathy is over. He takes control of the U.S government with his special stike team, the Howling Commandos. From there, he sets about policing the world by ruling it, systematically eradicating meta humans. He started by making Mutants extinct. From there, he began to enlist the help of non-metahuman superheroes. With no other choice, the remaining meta humans form a resistance, calling themselves the Avengers. Characters Fury's Regime Howling Commandos Captain America Captain Steve Rogers is the leader of the Howling Commandos. He was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and was recruited to lead the team by General Frank "The Punisher" Castle. He was grieved by having to hunt down his former compatriots, but put duty before friendship. Iron Man Tony Stark built the first armor to escape from captivity in Afghanistan. After that, he rebuilt the armor and repeatedly upgraded it until he couldn't go any further. Then, when he contracted a flesh-eating virus, Stark was forced to convert the armor into a mobile live support system, gradually replacing the rotted sections of his body with mechanical parts. The Incredible Hulk After a gamma radiation accident, Bruce Banner was transformed into the ragin monster known as "The Incredible Hulk". When Nick Fury took over as President of the USA, one of his first acts was to have a computer implanted into the Hulk's brain, allowing them to control him. Hawkeye Clint Barton and his partner (and wife) Natasha were agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. When Nick Fury took over as President, he and Natasha became assassins for the government. Hawkeye was responsible for the death of Charles Xavier, something which has never left him. He has betrayed Nick Fury and and acts as a double agent for the resistance. Black Widow Natasha Barton (nee Romanoff) was a KGB agent, then a mercanary. When S.H.I.E.L.D began to notice her, they sent Hawkeye to kill her. He decided to offer her a job, and they were made partners by Nick Fury and later married. Natasha has had seconds thoughts on working for the new government, especially after Hawkeye's depression from killing Professor X Wolverine Driven mad by the pain of the procedure that provided him with his adamantium skeleton, Wolverine is little more than a bloodthirsty, mindless beast. He is often dropped into an area alongside the hulk and was fitted with a shock collar by General Castle. The Punisher General Frank "The Punisher" Castle is the man who organised the assembly of the Howling Commandos, at the behest of President Fury. His family were killed by a metahuman gang, for which he swore revenge. The Avengers Deadpool Wade Wilson was infused with a healing factor by the canadian government. When Nick Fury rose to power, Deadpool joined the Howling Commandos but was arrested for killing several of its members. He fled and, in desperation, was taken in by the Avengers. Daredevil Matt Murdock was caught harboring meta-humans. While under interrogation, he was tortured with chemicals splashed across his face that left him blind and hugely disfigured. hoping to get vengeance on Fury's regime, Daredevil formed "The Avengers". She-Hulk When metahumans were outlawed, Jennifer Walters fled with her cousin, Bruce Banner, When Fury's agents caught up with them, the Hulk distracted them. He ended up lobotomised. Jennifer joined Daredevil's group of metahumans seeking revenge on Nick Fury, the Avengers. Doctor Octopus Seeking refuge from Nick Fury's agents and a place to continue his research, Doctor Octopus offered up his talents to the Avengers as a medic for the team, as well as technical specialist. Power Man Carl Lucas was arrested for muggin a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent. He was sentenced to life on Ryker's Island and was subjected to a formula created by Reed Richards and his think-tank, A.I.M. When the Avengers raided Ryker's Island, Cage went with them and renamed himself Power Man. Rogue Elements Venom (Peter Parker) Deciding to keep the symbiotic suit that provided him with extra power, Spider-Man renamed himself Venom. When Nick Fury took over the world, Venom fled into the forests with Kitty Pride, his eventual wife. refusing to join either side, Venom and Shadowcat spawned many children and formed a new species; humans born with the symbiotic DNA. Kitty Pride When Nick Fury staged his coup, Kitty Pride fled with her friend (and later husband, Venom). Together, they raised a new species of human-symbiotes. She is afraid of her husband, as he often beats her to assert his dominance and cannot leave because her symbiotic spawn would bring her back. Category:Created by Bluemetrox